Lan Chronicles
by Kat-of-Darkness
Summary: What happens when you take the hottest girl and guy that are the exact opposits, publicly hate eachother and secretly love eachother and send them on a quest that is of world saving importance? Well...R&R! First story be kind!


**A/N: I own all the characters and places in this story. If i accidently copied things that are similer to other stories, movies, ect. I'm sorry and didn't mean to.!!! This is the first story I'm putting up so um yea R&R!**

Chronicles of Lan 

Mystery of the mountain

Kara

Hex

Chapter 1: The beginning

"Kara wake up!" yelled her mother Alana

"That girl needs a better sleeping routine; she's awake all night doing who knows what then sleeps half the day." Kara's father Zorik complained

"Mmmm" Kara groaned as she rolled over. She had been up all night doing research on the mysterious land of Lan. All she had after six months of pain staking research was that Lan was in the heart of a mountain some where to the north of Doric her village, it has a secret entrance that only Laneans or creatures that have been in Lan can find. The creatures of Lan are from all different walks of life. There are Elves, Dwarfs, Fairies, Pixies, Sorceresses, Sorcerers, Wizards, Witches, and many other types of creatures.

"Kara get up!" Alana yelled louder this time

"I'm up already." Kara said as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Would you like some lunch?" Zorik asked

"No thank you, I need to go into Doric for more books"

"I wish you would tell your mother and I what it is that you're researching."

"Yes… uh… I really need to be going I'll have lunch in town I probably won't be home until late so don't wait up for me, okay. I love you both, bye"

"Bye we love you too" her parents called after her.

Kara quickly orbed into her room grabbed her books and some money then orbed into Doric. When she got to Doric, she ate lunch and then headed toward the library.

About half way to the library, The Wolves encircled Kara. The Wolves are a group of four Elvin boys, Hex, Jinx, Tiny, and Darim. These boys were very good with teamwork, strategies, and spells. Their leader Hex who is tall with shoulder length black hair, and was very brawny and smart, accepted them for who they are. Jinx has a low opinion of himself and doesn't talk much. Tiny is very big on brawn but very little on brains. Darim is very smart but very mean and doesn't use his brains for good purposes. For the last six months, they've been hunting a beautiful woman with long red hair, magic, has brains, and is tall and very strong for a woman

"What do you want Hex?" Kara asked sardonically.

"You should know by know what it is I want."

"Yes, I also recall telling you no several times" she said firmly

"That just makes the chase all the more fun."

At that moment, Kara spun around and froze Jinx in place.

"What Jinx you really think I'm that stupid. Oh no I'm sorry you're the stupid one because you tried to pull it off"

Kara tuned back towards Hex. "Why don't we finish this some other time."

"I will get Kara." Hex said sternly

"You can't have what you can't catch, and Hex you can't catch me!" and with that she was gone.

"RRRRRR" Hex growled when The Wolves got back to their hide out. He was furious because this had been the 10th time he had tried to catch Kara. The only reason he wanted to catch her was to make The Wolves stronger because she was an Elf, a Sorceress, and a shape shifter. She also loved going on adventures and exploring. She was also smarter than Darim. He had followed her to the library and found out that she was finding out any thing she possibly could on the land of Lan. He knew that would probably be her first adventure, but what he didn't know was that it would also be his.

The next day Kara comes down the stairs smiling. "Morning mom, Morning dad"

Alana and Zorik exchanged confused looks. "Good morning Kara are you alright?"

"Absolutely, why?"

"Well it's just that this is the first time in six months that you've up early enough to say good morning" answered Zorik

"Yes, why are you up this early?" Alana asked

"The Elders asked me to come see them this morning and I really must be going so that I'm not late bye"

"Bye"

About five minutes later Kara walked into the Elders room. About ten steps into the room she stops short because sitting in front of the elders was the one person she'd rather spit on then be nice to, Hex.

"Morning Kara"

As soon as Hex heard her name, he spun around and gave her a devious grin.

"Morning Elders," she said politely, "Hex," she added with malice.

"Kara," Hex said mischievously.

As Kara seated her self on the sofa, the Elders began to speak.

"Kara, for the past six months you have been researching the land of Lan and its secrets. Hex, you have been making her task harder than it should be."

"Boy is that true." Kara said intensely

"How hard can research on Lan be? Besides I didn't even know she was researching anything in the first place." Hex retorted

"Well if you had eyes you would have seen the books I've been carrying with me."

"Why notice books when I'd rather look at you?"

"Flattery never has worked on me," she sighed, "in cluding now." She said sternly.

Hex mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"I…"

"That is quit enough!" all four Elders shouted, it made both Kara and Hex cower at the exclamation. "Now, Kara we have something you need to take to Lan, it …"

"You want me to go to Lan?" she asked stunned

"Yes"

"But that's all but possible. I mean Lan is in a mountain which one I don't know and only people who live in Lan or were taken there know where it is and how to get in."

"Ahh that is where Hex comes in"

"Me?" Hex asked confused

"Yes, you have been to Lan once before."

"I have?"

You were quit young about 4 year's old maybe."

"I don't remember anything from the day I was born to the day I turned five."

"You will, now about the item you must take, it is priceless and holds much power. It is a staff of over 100,000 years old; it is made of the purest elements in the entire universe Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Life, Death, and most of all magic of both good and evil. It is the most powerful thing in the entire universe. Only two people can wield this staff one of good and one of evil.

"Then we must keep in the hands of good" Kara said

"Does this staff have a name other than staff?" Hex asked

"Yes its' name is Borineaya."

"You mean to tell me that I'll have to carry the Borineaya over who knows how many miles in search of a place Hex was at when he was 4 and can't remember!" Kara almost shouted

"Yes because we know that you can make it. Tomorrow morning both of you and no one else shall leave. No one must know where you are going or that you're even leaving. Hex you can't tell any of The Wolves and Kara you can't tell your mother and father because if any one but us knows where you are going they'll be forced to tell or parish.

"Why?" Hex and Kara asked

"The evil one who can wield the Borineaya knows that its here. His name is Lord Korrone."

"Do you know who the good wielder is?" Kara asked

"No we don't."

"Oh."

"Both of you need to go and get ready you must be gone before dawn. Act normal Kara when you're around your parents and when you leave orb to Hex who should be here by then." The Elder gave Hex a look that said just try to defy us. "So go and get ready."

As Kara orbed back into her room her mother called her to dinner.

"I'll be there in a second." She called back

Then she started to pack, she used her magic to pack only the most important things. Then she headed down to dinner.

Hex thought to himself "I've hidden things from the Wolves before so I'll do it again."

It was an hour before dawn when Kara entered the Elders' room. Hex had been there for a while and had fallen asleep on one of the sofas. Kara giggled at the idea she just got. She decided to do it so she zapped some shaving cream in the palm of Hex's hand, then started to tickle his nose with and invisible floating feather.

Hex awoke to find shaving cream on his face. "What in the world!" Hex exclaimed as he sat up.

Kara could barley contain her laughter, "Morning Hex." She said as calmly as possible.

"Why you, you little witch you did this to me didn't you!"

"How could I when I'm way over here?" Kara asked innocently

"I guess you think this is funny don't you."

All it took was one look at his scowling shaving cream covered face and she burst out laughing. She started to laugh so hard that she fell over and started gasping for air and clutching her side. Gasp, "Yes," gasp, gasp "very funny"

"Why I odda…"

"What's that boy got on his face? What's wrong with Kara." One of the Elders asked.

"It's shaving cream and she's laughing at me." Hex said venomously

Kara took a deep steadying breath. "Better, now let me help you with that."

Hex had been trying unsuccessfully to wipe the shaving cream off his face. "No, you did it in the first place."

"Yes and I can also undo it."

"Fine."

Kara snapped her fingers and the shaving cream disappeared.

"Okay now that that's over with, why did you want us here this early?" Hex asked

"To get Borineaya and instructions," The Elders answered. "Here is the Borineaya, Kara,"

"Hey why does she get it?" Hex exclaimed

"Kara gets the Borineaya because only some one with magic can touch it. If a non-magic person tried to touch it their hand would get burned off."

"Oh" was all Hex could say.

"Well that's a good thing to know before we get our selves in trouble and I through the Borineaya to Hex." Kara said

"And for Hex a map"

"Oh goody a map" Hex said very sarcastically

"This isn't just any kind of map; it can show you where you can find shelter, hiding places, food, friends, enemies, villages, and much more. This map is magic it will also show you where you are, how far away from any destination you are except Lan and it's entrances.

"Cool," hex said in awe

"Now for instructions, you can only talk to friends. The map will show who they are by saying, "Show me those of good" it will also show you the evil by saying, "Show me those evil". The good will appear on the map as white dots the evil as red dots"

"That better be it because I see a lot of red dots coming this way." Hex said nervously

"How far away?" Kara asked

"A little over a mile."

"That is all you must leave now and hurry!"

Hex runs and grabs his pack and then hurries towards the door.

"No, that's to slow!" Kara yelled as she shrunk his pack to a smaller and lighter size. As Kara grabbed Hex's arm she told him to brace him self then orbed out of the room. They landed in Zorn a forest about a mile away from Doric.

"That was an odd experience." Hex commented

"You'll get used it soon, now we really must get moving."

As they walked on a little creature was watching them it was studying their movements and voices. It's a good creature but it isn't sure if Hex and Kara are though. It decided to follow them but with every step closer to them, it felt as if something bad was going to happen.

"Hex just keep walking and act normal," Kara whispered

"Why?" Hex whispered back

"I'm not sure but I think were being followed"

"Oh"

In a flash she was gone and back again with a little fuzzy creature struggling in her arms.

"What is that thing?"

"It's called a Wooby"

"Whoby whaty"

"Wooby, it's a creature that almost resembles a cat only fuzzier"

"Oh"

"Check your map to see if it's a friend or a foe, please"

"This Wooby is a friend"

"Thank you, could you hold it while I talk to it?"

Kara handed Hex the Wooby, then turned into one herself. "Hello what's your name? Mine's Kara."

"You aren't going to hurt are you?" the Wooby asked frightened

"No, were not going to hurt you. We want to be your friends."

"Okay," the Wooby started hesitantly, "My name is Picarry."

"Nice to meet you Picarry."

"You to Kara."

"Picarry can you tell me why you were following Hex and I?"

"Well I was told by the Great Wooby that today two Elves would appear out of no where and that I was to follow them and that I was going to be discovered."

"If you knew that you were going to be discovered why were you struggling?"

"I was struggling because I was shocked that I was discovered so soon."

"That's quit alright, so you're to come with us then?"

"Yes" Picarry said cheerfully

"Alright, well we need to get moving so if you ever need to tell me something just squeak, okay."

"Okay"

When Kara turned back in to here self she stretched and her fingers.

"So how did it go?" Hex asked

"Fine, she was sent to go with us and name is Picarry."

"Picarry, what an odd name."

At that Picarry squeaked. "Yes, well she thinks your name is odd too." Kara translated.

"My name is not odd."

"Exactly and neither is hers so drop it both of you."

"Humph" Hex pouted

"Let's keep going we'll walk until dusk then orb to the nearest shelter."

9


End file.
